Sonic Revolution
by Nerokin4
Summary: (I do not own either the songs in any of my works. I also do not own the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise.) Evander is defeated along with a new enemy with the help of some new allies.


**Sonic Revolution**

X-Rangers' Return

As you have read, Danny Freeman, his Brother, and their friends miraculously stopped the end of the world. However their worst enemy was still out there and it was up to them to stop him from taking over New York City. But this time they couldn't do it alone.

It was after the band Phantasma had finished practicing for their next concert. Danny was out practicing his grinds, both with roller blades, and with skateboards. In his head, if he was going to be worthy of Sonic's power, he needed to be as good if not better than the Blue Hedgehog. Sonic's Ghost was watching and gave the occasional comment on Danny's Grinding form, not one was negative. Nor should they have been, he'd been practicing for a year now and he'd been getting as good as a professional.

His band mates, and the rest of his friends were there watching him. Karen Turner, one of Danny's X-Ranger Teammates kept worrying that the Madman Professor Evander would come back at a time as peaceful as this. This fear had consumed her so much that she couldn't enjoy the long held peace. Michael Webster, on the other hand, was happily looking at the city view with his arm around his girlfriend, Christine Archer, who was looking at the same view with her head on his shoulder. Danny Had a Girlfriend of his own who was cheering him on. Her name was Elizabeth Harley. Then there was his twin brother Xavier he was just looking out to the city smiling like Michael and Christine. Their mother moved to New York so the twins could stay close to each other. Then were the band mates, Sierra, Logan and Chase. They followed Danny's ideals now that their leader was an X-Ranger.

It was as peaceful a day as ever, and then something came from the west side of the skate park they were in. It turned out to be an X-Ranger, Rouge X. this was the encounter That Karen had been talking about. And they were ready for it.

"I only want her!" Rouge X said pointing to Karen.

"I accept your challenge!" Karen said. "Sonic X! Sonic Speed!" Karen turned into the X-Ranger Tails X, a yellow kitsune or twin tailed fox armor had taken her body's shape. She was as ready to fight as ever. Rouge X started with a toss of her "Rouge knives." Karen just used her "Tails Buster" and shot them all out of the air. Rouge X drew more knives and Charged for Karen Holding Six like they were claws. Karen charged her Tails Buster and Fired when Rouge X was within five feet of contact. She spun out of control and hit the ground five feet to the left, knocking her unconscious. If that worked anything like it did on the other X-Rangers she should transform back to her normal self and wake up free from who- or whatever was controlling her (In this case, Professor Evander).

Danny rushed over to check on the girl that Rouge X had turned out to be. She had long brunette hair and the face of a crier. She was wearing a white blouse, a cream skirt and high heels. Then after five minutes her eyes shot open. They were Deep Ocean blue. Everyone here knew who this was. This was a famous actress, Julia Sky. She had gone missing last year after her plane disappeared on its way to New York. She was no older than any of them but she was so much more mature.

"Where am I" she asked. "Who are you people?"

"I'm Danny Freeman, otherwise known as Sonic X," Danny said. "These are the X-Rangers, my friends."

"I'm Julia," she started, but Danny cut her off saying they knew who she was.

"What happened that you would turn against specific people you don't know?" Karen said.

"Well, it started when I was over Death Valley. There were these robots popping up out of nowhere, they took down my plane and killed most of the crew but the other passengers and I survived, and I was taken to this old man who wanted something out of me, I Guess it was to kill you guys."

"Not those six." Michael said. "Some of them aren't even X-Rangers, two were with you in the beginning, and the last one was just under her own influence."

"I said I was sorry!" Elizabeth said.

"And I said we forgive you," Danny said. "Anyway we need help keeping this place safe from the old man; want to give us a hand?"

"I guess I have no choice, I mean I'm one of you now right?" Julia said. "Wait, you look familiar, Danny. And so do the Non-X-Rangers, Why is this?"

"We're a band," Logan answered. "We were a huge hit our first concert and almost became famous, all for charity."

"Then you guys are Phantasma," Julia said. "You guys took off big time in LA."

"Really!?" Chase said. "That's news to us!"

"The event was secretly televised so no one knew it was famous anywhere in New York,"

"Guys I'm not one to care right now," Danny said.

"What do you mean!?" Sierra said. Danny flashed his X Morpher. "Oh, but still."

"Now we need to get you back to the Doctor." Xavier said.

The Message from the Tiger

The X-Rangers arrived at the X-Ranger laboratory two hours later. Dr. Cooper was looking at something on the Super Computer. It appeared to be a letter addressed to Cooper, but it mentioned Danny multiple times. Then Karen drew his attention away from the message.

"Oh, you're back," Dr. Cooper then noticed Julia. "And who is this?"

"Julia Sky," She said. "I'm a famous actress and your new X-Ranger."

"The X-Ranger part I knew, you wouldn't be here if you weren't." Dr. Cooper explained. "Anyway, Danny I have news for you, you're going to Train with a Chaos Master."

"Chaos Master? What's that?" Danny asked.

"The Seven Chaos Masters Created the Chaos Emeralds, they occasionally take an apprentice to master the Spirit of the Emerald they have created. This Chaos Master is called Anarchy, creator of the red Emerald master of the tiger."

"Where will he be?" Danny asked.

"He's coming here to teach you about the Tiger Spirit Style, he wants to train you in private though."

The Spirit of the Tiger

A week later, a man showed up at the school and made his way to the X-Ranger lab. He had black hair and red eyes, and a face that showed he had been in a lot of fights involving sharp objects; it had a lot of scars. He was wearing a black leather jacket over a red shirt, and jeans.

"I am Anarchy," he said to Danny. "I have come to train you in the Tiger Spirit of Chaos. Have you any questions?"

"No…uh," Danny said.

"Call me Master Anarchy." Anarchy said. "I will be teaching you from your most personal reaches."

"Isn't that an invasion of privacy?"

"Not if I don't go where I'm not supposed to in your consciousness."

"Thank you Master."Anarchy held his hands up and instructed Danny to do the same. He told Danny to press their hands together and touch his forehead with his own. Danny did as instructed. Suddenly Danny and Anarchy were in a completely different place. They weren't standing on anything and the entire area looked to be made up of stars and darkness. There was however an eerie glow around where they were standing.

"So this is your consciousness?" Anarchy said. "I expected something a bit more… lyrical and not so…spacious."

"What do you mean?" Danny asked.

"Never mind that. Let's begin the training; it should take an hour at the most."

Danny was a terrible judge of time without a watch, but he guessed it must've been more than a day. Master Anarchy was very strict about training but he was very patient with Danny. Not living up to his title at all, or his name. He kept Danny going over the same moves over and over again, right beside him. One o'clock right punch, seven o'clock jabs, eleven o'clock left kick, five o'clock palm punch, Three sixty trip, three sixty swirling flip, and land kneeling, arms out and back. Danny felt more powerful as soon as he mastered this sequence.

Next, Master Anarchy taught Danny how to use nunchucks. He also gave Danny a sequence for those. Over right shoulder, over left shoulder, around the torso, twirl, punch, punch, and punch. It took him at least a week for him to master the sequence.

Finally Master Anarchy told him to meditate until told to stop. Time moved slowly around him. He focused on the vision he was having, a tiger, looking him in the eye, and silently communicating with him. It told him everything about what he had just learned, and what he was learning now. He was charging the Tiger Spirit of Chaos. Then, Master Anarchy told him to stop his meditation.

"You have harnessed the Tiger Spirit of Chaos." He said. "Now go, your friends need you." Danny woke up and checked the date and time, it was the same day but only an hour later.

"How?"

"I told you it'd only take an hour right?" Master Anarchy said. "But I didn't mean in your consciousness. I meant out here."

"Good you're awake." Dr. Cooper said. "You need to go to the field, they need you."

"Thank you Master." Danny said "Sonic X! Sonic Speed!" Danny morphed and raced to the site of the Attack, which happened to be Times Square. All of the people were evacuated, so it was nearly deserted, save for the robots and the seven X-Rangers who were already there. Danny jumped from the top of a building and grinded off the railing on the steps. Every one of Danny's allies surrounded him.

"Danny! Where have you been?" Michael said.

"I've been training for the past hour," He answered. "And boy will you be glad I did."

"I can't wait to see the Tiger Spirit," Elizabeth said.

"Well here it is." Sonic said. "Ready Danny!?"

"Ready!" Danny got everyone out of harm's way and performed the fighting sequence Master Anarchy taught him. One o'clock right punch, seven o'clock jabs, eleven o'clock left kick, five o'clock palm punch, three-sixty trip, three-sixty swirling flip, and land kneeling arms out and back. Every move he made sent a wave of power flying through the air, or along the ground. When he pulled off the final move, he felt completely different, his outfit had changed too. He was now wearing a red suit of armor that matched sonic with a little more protection at the shoulders and the torso.

"Tiger Spirit Mode!" he heard Master Anarchy's voice in his head.

He drew a pair of nunchucks from a pocket on his suit. He used the "Tiger Nunchucks" exactly in the sequence he was taught. Over right shoulder, over left shoulder, around the torso, twirl, punch, punch, and punch. Again there was a surge of power sent in every direction the attacks went.

Then there was the leader of the enemies. It was another X-Ranger, but, though he knew he had to do it to save her, he couldn't bring himself to hurt a little girl. She looked ten years old, and she was defiantly the Cream X-Ranger. She had huge rabbit ears coming out of her helmet. She had brown armor and an armored schoolgirl uniform, and she was holding a cannon. Still, as dangerous as she looked, Danny couldn't use the most powerful move he had against a kid. Then she started to fire around at the buildings in the area. She could've killed them then Danny Began to charge the Tiger Spirit of Chaos. He knew he was going to regret it though.

While the others distracted Cream X, Danny Charged the Spirit of Chaos to maximum power.

"Tiger Spirit of Chaos! Release!" Danny unleashed the power he was charging in his body at Cream X. the ray looked like a tiger running straight for her. The sheer force of the attack was enough to knock her out. The rest of it nearly broke her arm.

When she changed back into her normal self, Danny was hurt that he had even touched her. She was a blond with the face of a person who smiles a lot. Her eyes were closed so he couldn't see her eye color yet.

"Oh man, Danny! We're late for practice!" Danny heard so he told Elizabeth to deliver a message to the girl when she woke up.

"Tell her 'I'm sorry,'" he said. When she gave conformation that she got the message, Danny and Xavier went to practice for Phantasma's next concert. This time around they were all songs with accompanying singers. His favorite out of all of them would be Maroon 5's _Payphone,_ because he relates it to his father after the divorce. Hank Freeman was depressed for his son because he'd never know his mother. Anyway they got to practice the band forgave their tardiness and practiced.

Once practice was over Danny and Xavier had to go back to the Lab and check up on the girl that Danny had knocked out. Well she was awake and she remembered trying to kill them, but that was over with and now she wanted to be one of them. Her name was Kelly Partridge and she was a huge fan of Phantasma.

"I can't believe I get to meet Danny Freeman!" She yelled as Danny and Xavier walked into the lab.

"I still can't believe I'm famous," Danny said. "Last year we thought we were the worst unprofessional band in New York."

"If you guys were the worst, I'd love to see the best," Julia said.

"I have a brother whose pop group is aspiring to be something like Phantasma" Kelly said looking at him with those big blue eyes. "I'd love for you to meet him."

"Where does he live?" Danny asked.

"He lives on forty third street."

The Concert for Damien

Damien Partridge came out of his home wearing a music note black shirt, and cargo shorts (Odd for October) and welcomed his visitor. When he got the message that Danny Freeman was coming to visit, he prepared as fast as he could.

"You must be Danny!" Damien said excitedly. "I am a huge fan! I saw your concert and I couldn't believe it was only for charity."

"I didn't think I was that good." Danny said.

"By the way How'd you know where I live?"

"Your sister told me."

"How do you know Kelly?"

"She has to listen to me to survive now. She and I are X-Rangers; I'm Sonic X and She's Cream X."

"You're a rock band and X-Rangers!? Your lives must be hectic!"

"Well I'm the only X-Ranger in Phantasma. My friend circle extends beyond my band, and even my brother is an X-Ranger."

"You have a brother?"

"That's not the point," Danny raised his hand to halt the conversation. "I came here to see your pop group."

"Oh! I forgot." Damien told Danny to follow him. When Damien finally stopped Danny recognized the place they came to. He had gone back in time last year, to the day he was born. That was the day Sonic the Hedgehog and all his friends died in a fatal explosion. Here was the warehouse where the explosion happened, and Sonic died in Danny's arms.

"What's wrong?" Damien asked. For the first time Danny noticed he was crying. He explained everything to Damien about what happened to Danny on the day he and Xavier were born. He told him about going back in time, telling Amy how Sonic really felt and, finally holding Sonic as he died and obeying his last wish.

"But Sonic is still with you right?" Damien asked. "His power was passed on to the X-Rangers."

"Yeah but it's not quite the same, I was his friend before he was mine." Danny explained.

"Hey Damien!" said a guy from the warehouse grounds. He had red hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a trench coat over a blue shirt and jeans. "Who's the guy?"

"Hey Jake!" Damien answered. "This is Danny Freeman, Danny this is Jacob West."  
"Nice to meet you." Danny said.

"Wait!" Jake said. "You're Danny Freeman!? Of Phantasma!?"

"That's me," Danny felt a little better. "We didn't know that we'd be that good." Jake started saying how Danny was the best singer and guitar player he's ever heard. But Danny was focused on the warehouse. He kept thinking about that terrible day when Sonic the Hedgehog died in his arms.

"Hey. Are you okay?" Jake asked. Damien looked over to find Danny crying again.

"One of his friends died here." He said. "He doesn't like coming here."

"Just promise we won't go in." Danny asked of Damien.

"We never do." Damien said. The rest of the group showed up. There was Jackson Thomas in a black coat on a red t-shirt that said "sarcasm" on it, and a pair of black jeans. He was of African descent so it's pretty hard not to picture what he looked like. And there was Dorian James with the Fedora, and casual Michael Jackson style clothes. He was of Asian Descent with spiky hair. When they were all together they started with the most popular song they knew. LMFAO's _Party Rock Anthem_ and they shuffled as they sang it.

"Incredible!" Danny said. "I never thought anyone could be that good."

"We don't have any charity concerts coming up though." Dorian said.

"My next concert is next week. I could make you guys our special guests," Danny suggested.

"Really!?" Damien asked. "You'd do that for us!?"

"I'd do that for anyone," Danny said. "But I'd have to ask the band first."

"Too late for that," Sierra said coming out of the alleyway with Logan and Chase. "We think it'd be a great idea."

"Seriously!?" Jake asked. "You're not pulling our leg?"

"Nope," Logan said. "I've always wanted a special guest on stage."

"Me too," Chase said.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Damien exclaimed.

"Please don't make us regret it," Danny said. "And be at our place for practice on Saturday." Sierra told them the address of Phantasma's abandoned skate park. They were there and back to back they were amazing.

Silver Z

Danny was walking home from practice when all of a sudden he ran into a form of enemy the likes of which he's never seen. It looked like a wolf but too humanoid even for a werewolf. He couldn't tell all the details in the dark of the alley. He had just enough time to morph when what looked like an X-Ranger took it out. It looked like Silver the Hedgehog, two spikes going out in the back, and three going up in the front. He had spikes on his back and a tail that matched Danny's. His armor was completely white.

"What Z-Ranger are you?" he asked.

"I'm Sonic X, an X- Ranger," Danny said. "What do you mean Z-Ranger?"

"You're not one of us?" Silver Z asked.

"No, and you're not an X-Ranger, are you?"

"Nope."

"Where did you get that power?" Danny asked seriously. "I thought there were only eight X-Rangers, who are you?"

"I'd fight you to prove it, but I'm not your enemy."

"I believe you, but I don't know if I can trust you," Danny took a fighter's stance. "Besides, this may be fun."

"I understand," Silver Z said as he took a different fighters stance. "And how about the loser's team joins the winner's?"

"Sounds good to me." They started with Danny punching, and Silver Z dodging. Silver Z then Kicked but Danny stepped back. Silver Z kept kicking and Danny kept stepping back until he was against a building. Danny jumped up the building to the roof. And Silver Z followed punching every three seconds and missing. Then he pulled out a weapon, it looked to be a Morning Star, an iron ball on the end of a chain. The chain was connected to his arm while in normality it should be connected to a metal rod.

The "Silver Mace" (at least that's what Silver Z called it) was thrown at Danny and it missed by about five feet before Danny drew the Sonic Sword. The second time the Silver Mace wrapped itself around the Sonic Sword, and Danny could pull Silver Z closer to himself. He punched Silver Z to the ground and held the Sonic Sword to his neck.

"I guess you win Sonic X," Silver Z said.

"Call me Danny, Danny Freeman."

"Jason Adams," Silver Z introduced himself. "Call me Jay." Danny helped up Jay and sat on the edge of the roof staring out at the city. Jay decided to join him.

"What's your team like?" Jay asked out of the blue. Danny decided to answer for no apparent reason. He told Jay about Michael's urge to fight someone twenty four/seven, Karen's love of technology, and Kelly's "fanship" of his music since last year. He told Jay about Christine's inert ability to write random poems and short stories, Julia's love of acting, and Xavier's untellable history. Finally he told Jay about Elizabeth, who loved to cheer for her friends and had no important hobbies of her own.

Then Jay told Danny about the Z-Rangers. There was Connor who loved reading fiction, Tory who liked to ride horses and take care of them, Nick who liked Mythology of any type. There was Daren who liked Martial Arts, Cary who liked to jump rope, and his brother Casey who liked to play in classical band. Then there was his girlfriend, Jamie who liked to draw.

"I guess we can trust each other," Danny said. "You're like me and I'm like you, we've got too much to protect."

"Yeah…"

Then Dr. Cooper came up on Danny's visor with a stern look on his face.

"Excuse me Jay; I've got to take this," Danny went to the other side of the roof and asked Dr. Cooper what was wrong.

"He's a Z-Ranger," Cooper said. "And when both groups were formed they tried to kill each other, so I and their teacher, Dr. Charleston decided to keep them separated. Now I find you fighting one of them, care to explain?"

"I wanted to see if I could trust him," Danny started. "I mean it's not every day you see a person with X-Ranger level power who's not an X-Ranger. I won and we trust each other now, enough even to merge forces."

"What?"

"You'd be surprised how much has changed since you were an X-Ranger."

"I mean the team! Did you even think of them!?"

"That's exactly who I was thinking of."

"Fine but you'll need to meet with Dr. Charleston."

"Will do." Dr. Cooper hung up, and Danny went to explain the situation to Jay. Jay had heard from Dr. Charleston however that he needed to see Dr. Cooper first. They disclosed the locations of their bases and went to the others to meet their mentor.

Danny was in the Home of Dr. Charleston a number of minutes later. He had discussed the idea that he and Jay had of the X- and Z-Rangers joining forces.

"I see your point but I'd need permission from your teacher to perform the task," Charleston said.

"He gives it if you do," Danny said. "He already spoke with Jay."

"Hmm. Then I'll go speak with him."

"Thanks!"

The Charity Guest Concert

Danny and his band were ready for their second concert as they'd ever be. Even the Freedom Fighters (Damien's group) were waiting in anticipation. Then the announcer came on.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Phantasma!"

Danny and the group took their positions on stage, and began their first song, giving credit to Kevin Rudolf for the use of _Let it Rock._ Then they lent the stage to the Freedom Fighters for _Party Rock Anthem, _and the audience went crazy over both. The Freedom Fighters gave back the stage, and Phantasma prepared for their final song, Fun's _Some Nights_.

"_Some nights, I stay up cashing in my bad luck.  
Some nights, I call it a draw.  
Some nights, I wish that my lips could build a castle  
Some nights, I wish they'd just fall off_

But I still wake up, I still see your ghost  
Oh Lord, I'm still not sure what I stand for oh  
What do I stand for? What do I stand for?  
Most nights, I don't know anymore… oh woah, oh woah, oh woah oh oh.  
Oh woah, oh woah, oh woah oh oh"

"This is it, boys, this is war, what are we waiting for?  
Why don't we break the rules already?  
I was never one to believe the hype – save that for the black and white  
I try twice as hard and I'm half as liked, but here they come again to jack  
My style

And that's alright; I found a martyr in my bed tonight  
She stops my bones from wondering just who I am, who I am, who I am  
Oh, who am I? mmm… mmm…

Well, Some nights, I wish that this all would end  
Cause I could use some friends for a change  
And some nights, I'm scared you'll forget me again  
Some nights, I always win, I always win…  
_[Lyrics lyrics/f/fun/some_ ]__  
But I still wake up, I still see your ghost  
Oh Lord, I still not sure what I stand for  
What do I stand for? What do I stand for?  
Most nights, I don't know… (come on)"_

"So this is it? I sold my soul for this?  
Washed my hands of that for this?  
I miss my mom and dad for this?

No. When I see stars, when I see, when I see stars that's all they are  
when I hear songs,"

"_They sound like this one, so come on  
Oh, come on. Oh, come on, oh come on!"_

"Well, This is it, guys, that is all – five minutes in and I'm bored again  
Ten years of this, I'm not sure if anybody understands  
This one is not for the folks back home; Sorry to leave, mom, I had to  
Go  
Who the heck wants to die alone all dried up in the desert sun?

"My heart is breaking for my sister and the con that she called "love"  
Man when I look into my nephew's eyes…  
Man, you wouldn't believe the most amazing things that can come from…  
Some terrible lies… ahhh… oh woah, oh woah, oh woah oh oh  
Oh woah, oh woah, oh woah oh oh"

"The other night, you wouldn't believe the dream I just had about you and me  
I called you up, but we'd both agree  
It's for the best you didn't listen  
It's for the best we get our distance… oh…  
It's dor the best you didn't listen  
It's for the best we get our distance… oh…"

The audience went nuts as they heard the last verse.

The ZX-Rangers

The city was under attack by more of Evander's robots. The X- and Z-Rangers had come together to form the ZX-rangers. The Z-Rangers had a different way of transforming.

"Silver Z!" Twist the face. "Silver Power!" Slam the sphere. Other than that, the transformation was similar to X-Ranger transformation. "Sonic X! Sonic Speed!"

But Evander wasn't alone either. He had joined up with the Z-Ranger nemesis, Professor Carlen. Together they created the Sunshade Dragon. Its body was striped black and gold. Its wings span at least all of Queens. Its body was half the size with a spinal frill and horns. Its face was triangular and had a thousand teeth.

"Try to stop us now Sonic X!" Evander yelled to the city below.

"You couldn't if you tried Silver Z!" Carlen bellowed to the ground. They would've been wrong but there were thousands of Evanderbots and Carlen Creatures attacking the ground. Luckily Dr. Charleston created a close lookalike to the CCU. He called it the SCU or Sol Control Unit. It harnessed the power of the Sol Emeralds, Silver the hedgehog's super form source.

"You guys can take care of business down here, right?" Jay said to the entire group. Xavier answered in the affirmative.

"Ready?" Danny asked.

"Ready."

"Super Sonic Mode!"

"Super Silver Mode!"

Both armor sets turned gold and they started to fly. They flew towards the Sunshade Dragon and attacked with their weapons super charged by the CCU and the SCU. In other words Danny's Sonic Sword became the Super Sonic Sword, and Jay's Silver Mace became the Super Silver Mace. Unfortunately the only difference that did was it could touch the Sunshade Dragon. The attacks never hurt it. Then Danny got an idea.

"Jay! Lend me all your power!" he said. "Trust me!" Jay didn't ask any questions. He charged all of his power into the air and willed it to flow to Danny. Karen grabbed Jay from out of the air once every ounce of his power went to Danny.

Danny charged all the power he received and the power he had into his form.

"Super ZX Canon!" he yelled. He fired himself towards the dragon and blasted through it. Then the dragon exploded killing even Evander and Carlen as they tried to escape. New York had been saved but the story wasn't complete. For Sonic's power and that of all his friends remained with the ZX-Rangers. The Greatest enemy they had yet to face would threaten the world itself.


End file.
